This present invention relates generally to a feed distributor in the field of mechanical technology in aquaculture. More particularly, this invention relates to a split feed distributor with feed supplied from below and thrown circumferentially in fish ponds or the like.
A feed distributor is necessary for feeding in aquaculture. Usually, the feed distributor is installed on the bank of fish ponds, with feed supplied from the top and thrown in only one direction, or in two directions as seen in Chinese Patent Application CN200620165358.0. The feed distributor therein has two electric motors which complicates the configuration of the machine, and a limited coverage for feed-throwing, which is unsuitable for feeding shrimp, prawn, lobster, etc. It is well known that shrimp, prawn, lobster, and other crustaceans only swim and eat in small areas around themselves. When a lot of them gather together in a small area, it results in overpopulation which is harmful to them as some are unable to obtain an adequate amount of food. As a result, most feeding must be done by hand. In Chinese Patent Application CN200920040435.3, the feed distributor therein throws feed circumferentially. However, it is necessary for a feed conveyer to have a vibration mechanism and 0-15° altitude difference from the launching disc. In this way, feed could be supplied to said launching disc and then thrown. In addition, the supporting pole for fixing the electric motor would block the feed that is thrown and crush it.